Episode 7723 (27th October 2011)
Plot Rosie begs John to let her go but her pleas fall on deaf ears as John makes her recite the evidence one more time. Fiz listens nervously as the barristers give their summing up. Concerned Jason tells Kevin that he hasn't seen Rosie since she went to do a viewing at the flat. Rita, Hayley, Roy, Chesney, Katy, Julie and Brian wait nervously whilst the jury retire to consider their verdict. Mary revels in the drama but Sylvia slaps her down. Kevin and Jason break down the door to No.12 where they find Rosie bound and gagged. John smashes a vase over Jason's head and makes a run for it. Kevin gives chase. Lloyd suggests to Chris that he needs more specialist care and he might be better off in a hospice. Chris agrees to move out. Cheryl is furious to discover that Lloyd has asked Chris to leave. Angrily Lloyd leaves in a strop telling her not to wait up. Chris is secretly delighted. John jumps in his car and races off but Kevin's quick to follow him. Kevin catches up with him but John speeds off again saying that he has to see Fiz. Alone in No.13, Cheryl tells Chris she wishes that things were like they used to be. Chris kisses her and she kisses him back passionately, dragging him on to the sofa. John crashes his car. He lies trapped and unconscious whilst Kevin phones for an ambulance. The jury deliver their verdict, finding Fiz not guilty of the murder of Joy Fishwick, not guilty of the murder of Charlotte Hoyle, but guilty of the murder of Colin Fishwick. Chesney shouts at the Judge that they've made a mistake as shocked Fiz is led away to the cells. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Karl Munro - John Michie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nicola Taybarn QC - Jaye Griffiths *Security Officer - Cathy Breeze *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Andy Hunter QC - Oliver Milburn *Alan Hoyle - Michael McStay *Mr Westmore - Dominic Geraghty *Judge - Malcolm Rennie *Clerk - Gary Pillai *Forewoman - Ruth Evans Places *Coronation Street exterior *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Street Cars *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, waiting area and cell *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *Cheryl Gray (Holly Quin-Ankrah) and Chris Gray (Will Thorp) are both credited twice in error. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator, with Tom Aitkin and Rob Hunt as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The jury retires to consider its verdict, while Kevin and Jason break into the flat to rescue Rosie. John is pursued as he speeds toward court, only to lose control of his car and become trapped in the wreckage. As an ambulance is called, Fiz finally learns whether she has been found guilty of murder. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,310,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2011 episodes